Various popcorn poppers of the reusable type for use in a microwave oven have heretofore been available; however, because of certain inherent design features, they are beset with one or more of the following shortcomings; (a) a substantial volume of the kernels remain unpopped due to the kernels being initially disposed in a small compact clump at the bottom of the popper; (b) an inordinate amount of microwave energy is required in order to attain a high percentage of popped kernels; (c) the popper is not self-supporting but requires a separate bracket or frame to support the popper within the microwave oven; (d) where the kernels are initially confined to a small compact area at the bottom of the popper, unpopped kernels expelled from such an area, when the popper is being exposed to microwave energy, are oftentimes blocked by the popped kernels from returning to the small compact area; and (e) they are of bulky, complex and costly construction and difficult to clean.